Massacre in Egypt
:"The advance teams are deployed, we caught Coruscant completely by surprise—exactly as you said." ―Mandalore the Indomitable, to Darth Krayt The Massacre in Egypt 'occurred in the year 2010 during the Great Civil War, and witnessed the Sith Lord Darth Krayt and his forces invade the Republic capital of Egypt. Following the Sith victory at the Battle of Foerost, Krayt was able to add three hundred captured Republic warships to his already expansive Krath and Mandalorian fleets. With his forces bolstered,Joshua believed that he now possessed the power to topple the central seat of government for the Republic, and therefore advised Exar Kun that he intended to attack Coruscant. Joshua, Valens, and The Spartan Repelled the Masscare of Egypt shortly after the celebration of the War Day holiday, and managed to catch the Republic Order and The Taliban forces unprepared. Nonetheless, the Spartan forces were soon rallied by the Taliban and were able to halt the ground forces of Darth Krayt. Krayt, however, used the invasion to further his own plans for power, and ordered the Mandalorian and Krath forces to retreat, claiming that Joshua had been killed during the fighting. Abandoned by his warlords and soldiers, Sparatn was soon captured by the Sith and handed over to the Inquisition to be tried for his crimes against the Republican Order Prelude :"''I'm going to prove that the Republic is ''weak and vulnerable, Exar Kun." :―Ulic Qel-Droma, to Exar Kun[src] Following the Battle of Foerost, the Sith Lord Darth Krayt was able to capture three hundred new warships from the Republic shipyards there. Adding these new battleships to his already formidable fleet of Krath and Mandalorian vessels, Krayt contacted Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith, and advised him that he intended to demonstrate just how weak the Republic was by toppling their seat of power. To do this, he reasoned, he had to invade the Republic capital of Coruscant, and essentially bring an abrupt end to the war. After hearing what Qel-Droma had planned, Kun argued against invading Coruscant, stating that it would cause his plan to come apart. Kun continued by arguing that the Brotherhood of the Sith must first consolidate their combined forces, expand their resources, and then attack the Republic and Jedi along a combined front. Krayt, however, stated that his and Mandalore the Indomitable's forces could handle the invasion of Coruscant without the help of Kun and his Sith converts. Still believing that Joshua and his forces were doomed to failure, Kun resigned himself to the fact that his allies would proceed with the attack with or without his blessing. Nevertheless, Kun advised Krayt that if his attack failed, or he was killed during the coming invasion, then Kun would continue the war without him and his forces. The battle :"''Summon our defenses…whatever we've got left!" :Kratos :Filtering misleading information to the Republic and Jedi about the Crusader's motives, leading them to believe that they were actually going to attack Kemplex IX, Valens and his Empire set out for Egypt. Responding to the misinformation provided, the Republic believed that they were going to be able to destroy the bulk of the Krath forces in one battle, and they ordered the majority of the Republic space forces, including parts of the Coruscant defense fleet, to Kemplex IX. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Master Vodo-Siosk Baas and several other Jedi, including Cay Qel-Droma and Nomi Sunrider, arrived at Galactic City intent on speaking with the Senate. Master Baas wanted to speak in front of the Senate concerning a number of rumors that were circulating about a fallen Jedi Knight who was said to have been leading various raids, including Foerost, against the Republic. However, during the meeting Defense Minister Netus received information confirming that the Jedi in question was actually Ulic Qel-Droma. Ulic Qel-Droma and Kratos, during the fighting on Egypt. It was during the Senate meeting that Krayt's invasion force appeared out of hyperspace and began their assault upon the galactic capital. Appointing Mandalore the Indomitable and his Mandalorian warriors to lead the attack, Valens' Empire besieged the main points of Egypt's defense structure, including weapons platforms and strategic positions. However, under the leadership of Master Baas and other Jedi, the Republic ground forces were soon rallied and managed to halt the majority of the attacking Mandalorians. Despite the organized defense mounted by Valens and The Spartan were able to fight their way to the central command structure of the Coruscant forces, where Republic military officers were attempting to help the Jedi with organizing the planet's defense. Utilizing his Sith powers, Krayt attempted to compel the senior Republic officer to relay a set of commands to two separate Republic fleets, ordering them to the Vento system with the belief that a large Krath fleet was inbound. The Republic officer refused to relay Krayt's false commands; in response, the Sith Lord prepared to kill the Republic personnel present. Valens, not aware of other events unfolding on Egypt, was interrupted by a unit of Jedi, led by Master Baas. While Qel-Droma was preoccupied at the Republic command building, the Jedi had continued in their efforts to mount a defense against the swarming hordes of Mandalorians. It was during this time that Aleema Keto made the decision to go ahead with her own private plan of usurping Qel-Droma's power and position for herself. Issuing an order of general retreat to Mandalore and the remaining Krath invasion force, Keto intended to leave Qel-Droma on Coruscant where he would hopefully be killed during the fighting. Mandalore, however, refused the initial order from Keto, arguing that he could not leave his commander while the fight was still ongoing. Realizing that she needed to convince Mandalore to withdraw, or risk having her coup realized, Keto advised him that Qel-Droma had been killed in the fighting and that her retreat order was intended to preserve the remainder of their forces. Believing what Keto had told him, Mandalore reluctantly ordered his warriors to withdraw from the surface, and retreat with the remaining Krath forces. The '''Battle of Egypt was one of several simultaneous engagements that marked the beginning of the Sith Empire's invasion of the Republican Order. Under strict orders from Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow, Lord Shar Dakhan led a contingent of the Sith invasion fleet in an attempt to capture the very heart of the Republic by directlly assaulting the galactic capital of Coruscant. Dakhan's forces were augmented with illusions conjured by Naga Sadow, which seemed to multiply the ranks of the Sith a thousandfold. Despite what seemed to be strength in numbers, their advance was halted by Roman forces under the command of Valens and his team of Gladiators, who battled Dakhan and the Sith at the foot of the Senate Hall. Treachery enacted by Sadow's Sith apprentice Gav Daragon interrupted the Dark Lord's concentration and caused his illusions to vanish. The Sith forces on Coruscant then began to panick as their ranks disappeared. The Jedi realized that their enemy did not actually command the great numbers with which they were embattled, and rallied the Republic soldiers to drive the defeated Sith in flight from the capital. As the Great Civil War continued to sweep across other systems in the galaxy, the battle for Coruscant had been won and the planet successfully defended by the Knights of the Republican Order. Background A young Jedi Knight called Odan-Urr had a vision of an impending Sith invasion while stationed in the Koros system with fellow Jedi Memit Nadill, who acted as an adviser of Empress Teta. Odan-Urr and Memit Nadill were distressed by the dream, and they persuaded Teta to bring it up the next time she visited Coruscant to meet with the Galactic Senate.7 The senators were uninterested in the dreams of an inexperienced Jedi, instead choosing to believe that Odan-Urr's vision had simply been a bad dream. However, Empress Teta, trusting in the opinions of her closest adviser, pledged the full military support of the Koros system. Some time later on Cinnagar, a young woman named Jori Daragon burst into Teta's chambers, telling them that she and her brother had discovered the long lost Sith Empire. Jori also told them that the Sith were planning to invade the Republic very soon. The battle :"Naga Sadow demands that we capture the heart of the government! Crush anything that stands in our way, in the name of the Dark Lord of the Sith!" :―Shar Dakhan The Battle of Coruscant Memit Nadill traveled to Cairo, Egypt to rally the Jedi ahead of the impending invasion of Sith forces. As Nadill departed his ship, he was met by fellow Jedi Tuknatan, Sonam-Ha'ar and Anavus Svag. Unlike the Senate, the Jedi Knights took heed of Odan-Urr's vision, promising to help Nadill protect the capital. However, Nadill had not arrived soon enough. The vast Sith fleet was raining down on Coruscant. The Republic defensive cannon could not deal with the magnitude of the invaders—the Sith fleet contained tens of thousands of vessels. Under the leadership of Sith Lord Shar Dakhan, the Sith fleet sent down drop-ships containing massive tusked war behemoths and hordes of vicious Massassi warriors. The Sith charged for the Senate Hall, on the orders of Naga Sadow. At the steps to the Senate Hall, Nadill and the other Jedi, supported by a small amount of Republic soldiers attempted to fight off the Sith army. High above the planet of Primus Goluud, Naga Sadow was meditating in his meditation sphere, using Sith magic to influence and visually exaggerate the Sith army. Gav Daragon, furious at the murder of his mentor Aarrba the Hutt at the hands of Sadow's Massassi warriors, fired on the Human-Sith hybrid, breaking his concentration. Meanwhile, Coruscant was about to fall to the overwhelming Sith forces. The four Jedi were just able to repel the attack, while the Republic soldiers racked up heavy casualties. However, as Sadow's meditation sphere was damaged, much of the Sith army simply vanished. With their morale considerably boosted, the Jedi called a counter-attack, driving the Sith back to their ships. The majority of the Sith were defeated, and those that were still alive were allowed to return to their warships and flee back to Korriban. Aftermath :"I don't plead with fools. You are puppets of a tradition pretending to be important. The coming of a golden age has no place for you. Your Republic is an empty, self-indulgent diversion…signifying nothing. The lost glory of the Sith will turn all of your supposed accomplishments to dust!" :―Ulic Qel-Droma, to the Inquisition Realizing too late that his forces had been ordered to retreat from Coruscant, Qel-Droma and the soldiers who were left with him were confronted by Master Baas and a group of other Jedi Knights. Neutralizing the Crusaders, the Jedi proceeded to use their combined Force powers to build a wall of light around Qel-Droma, temporarily paralyzing him. With the capture of Ulic Qel-Droma, known Sith Lord and leader of the Krath, the Republic's Supreme Chancellor branded him a traitor, advising those present that Qel-Droma would stand trial before the Senate for his crimes against the Republic. Following Qel-Droma's capture by the Jedi, the Sith Lord was handed over to the Inquisition for trial and sentencing. Charged with various war crimes, including treason against the Republic and the Jedi Order, Qel-Droma was given a chance to speak in his defense. The Krath warlord, however, surprised all those present, including various Jedi, by pleading guilty to all charges. He then proceeded to express his contempt for the Republic, which he believed had grown weak. Stunned at the arrogance that he displayed during his trial, the Inquisition found Qel-Droma guilty on all counts, and sentenced him to death for his crimes against the Republic, but he escaped shortly after his sentencing. :"The enemies are defeated…at great cost to the city of Cairo…" :Valens After the Sith had been driven away, the citizens of Cairo who had sought refuge inside the Senate Hall gathered outside the magnificent building, celebrating wildly. Although the Republic was victorious, it was not without its costs. Great damage was done to Egypt, and many Jedi turned away from their role as warriors and began to seek more peaceful ways to serve the Republic. The team of Jedi fight off the Sith forcesIn recognition of the Republican Order's defense of the capital, and in remembrance of the terror caused by Naga Sadow's invasion, the Senate awarded the Jedi a large plot of land, which they hoped would be used to build a Jedi fortress. As was often the case, the Jedi did not comply with the Senate's wishes. Although they took the land, the High Council had no intention of building a citadel, as they felt that they were not a military organization. Instead, the bronx OutLawz built a series of training facilities and meditative centers on the land, which, over several centuries, expanded in size and became the Jedi Temple. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres